finalfantasyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trian Reine
A young man whom has the last name translated from the German River as the word "Pure", he was an interesting student in Galbadia Garden whom caught the eye of Dunkel Almasy, he is one of the few Gunblade Wielders in all of Galbadia and two presently being known, with another being a (new) Sorcerer and finally the second being the present President of Esthar: Laguna Loire. Appearance Physical Apperance Trian in his youth had been escavator and had an interest in working building things, therefore since his youth he had been physically cut out of stone, being near physically inpenatrable and strong despite his age when he joined Galbadia Garden. He was brought up in a rough town that had a Western Theme and also gained most of Galbadia's recruits in the Army and the Garden, therefore his cloths took on a western theme which was compareable to a cowboy, Trian had always said to have been odd considering his shared eye and hair colour. It is later revealed that he has Magical Potential beyond that of a Human and then he is later revealed to be Dunkel 's Soulmate which is probably the reason why he has strong Magic potential, after agreeing to become Dunkel 's Knight he is given two unique weapons, two unique Gunblades that are held so the blades are swung forwards and the blades and guns are charged with magic from Trian's own reserves as well as from the magic bond between the Knight and the Sorcerer. Trian has created a Unique vehicle that is a Giant Wheel with a Motorbike like engine in the base of the vehicle. Personality Trian is known to be naive, but his idealism influences the other characters, bit immature for his age and pursues lofty boyish dreams, those with quick wit however keep him in line but Trian's more of a dreamer (too much so at times). After meeting Dunkel he disguises the fact that emotions spill out of his entire core for reasons he cannot understand, it is later revealed that Trian is Dunkel's Soulmate and hence not only an important part of Dunkel's life but also a weakness of sorts, Dunkel willingly accepting Trian into his life and treats him as someone important which Trian lacked earlier in his life...later Trian finally accepts becoming Dunkel's Knight. He matures throughout the story, willing to sacrifice himself to protect Dunkel and becoming more accepting of his fate, willingly killing an enemy Sorcerer and assuming its powers for himself which leads up to the downfall of Edea and Galbadia. Biography Pre-Coming of Dunkel Youth Trian spent most of his youth living in a town called Wüste and took interest in both building machines and escavating old machines from the ground, hoping to find the secrets of the technology of Hyne's time, to that end he continued to look into Sorceress' and the male counterparts: the Sorcerers. Another interest he wanted confirmed is why he has such Magic capabilities, more specifically why he has such raw magical energy, but such traits made him a prime recruit for Galbadia Garden. Galbadia Garden While in Galbadia Garden he took interest in the history of the Gunblades, how the original Gunblades were magical swords that used a Magic edge and fired Magic as bullets, rumours went around over the next year of a Sorceress being hidden within the Galbadia Government and he wondered if he could gain information on the Era of Hyne from that descendent of Hyne himself. Despite his skills with a magic sword and magic Guns he was unable to master a present day Keyblade due to their lack of magic channeling capabilities, then he was recruited into the Elites of Galbadia Garden, their equivelent of SeeD roughly a year before the invasion of Dollet by the Galbadia Military. Final Fantasy 8 - Dark Plots Meeting Dunkel Trian eventually impressed high ranked officals within the Galbadia Army whom approched with the offer of recruiting him into the army, the true intention was to dig out a Knight for Sorceress Edea whom would use Trian's weaknesses like his lust for knowledge to control him however Dunkel stepped in first, claiming Trian as under his protection before offering him a postion of Knight which Trian refused at first. Thus started a friendship relationship between Dunkel and Trian, which Dunkel didn't stop being nice to Trian all he way through it, even teaching Trian how to better his magic. Despite constant refusals later it seemed that Dunkel refused to give up and Trian wasn't holding his own at resisting Dunkel's temptations, by the time of the Battle of Dollet, Trian agreed to become Dunkel's Knight to protect him in the next battle. To that end, Trian was given a position of power on the "Revelation" and in Dunkel's own personal Guard, Trian was also given command of Dunkel's private army of clones in which he could battle anyone whom attempted against Dunkel's life and therein following his mission as Dunkel's Knight. Edea and Gehas Dunkelexplained to Trian that combat between two Magic users was very bloody and chaotic, leading to the death of either spellcaster or the loss of mass life in Country-to-Country conflicts, Trian pointed out however that those with the blood of Hyne in their veins would be naturally stronger than other Spellcasters, Trian's knowledge of Magic and Hyne impressed Dunkel who grudgingly allowed Trian to accompany him to a meeting with Edea, Her Knight and Knight-repulsed Gehas Arroganz. Edea seemed interested in Trian stating that he had much potential while Gehas simply looked down on him as though he were nothing or similarly less than human which was rather funny from Trian's point of view since Gehas was a Sorcerer and therefore far from human, Dunkel began explaining to Trian the difference between born Descendents of Hyne and made Descendents of Hyne from when those with the Sorceress/Sorcerer Power dies. Dunkel was planning to lead the Galbadia Army in an attack on the Town of Dollet, to that end he gave Trian new equipment to upgrade his Guns into Magic-using Gunblades, with back grips. Clashes with the SeeD Battle of Dollet Dunkel's personal Airship held the rear of the Galbadian Army attacking Dollet however Dunkel himself went to the rear line of attack at the entrance to he Town propper and watched the SeeD intervene in the Invasion, taking the dangers of the SeeD in mind to his charge, Trian launched himself into the fray with a small group of Dunkel's Private Army. The SeeD never expected the strength of Dunkel's private Armed Forces nor the skills that Trian possessed causing the SeeD sent to clear the frontline to take a backstep, eventually there was a clash between Seifer Almasy and Trian Reine where Trian quickly managed to counter every move that Seifer attempted to make stating that Seifer wasn't much in the way of speed. Later however he was commanded to return to Dunkel once the battle was near won where he would take a stab wound in the shoulder while protecting his Sorcerer from a assassination attempt, Dunkel quickly healed his Knight and removed the poisen from his wound before leaving him to rest, Dunkel then began searching for the culprit of this attack. Timber Crisis Dunkel's personal Airship landed at Timber for the coming announcement by President Deling, Dunkel personally set about working the Soldiers in the region to a perfected defensive ring around the broadcast centre, Dunkel seemed uncaring at the fact that there had been an attempted Assassination by SeeD which Trian questioned him on the subject. Dunkel went on to state that President Deling had been well defended from the begining, the original being in Timber for weeks before the Assassination attempt was even made upon the Fake Deling and that information of the Assassination attempt was leaked to him through the use of his brother's spies, allowing for Dunkel to plan ahead of the enemy's attack. The Gehas Arroganz Showdown It is revealed that the person whom had commanded the assassination of Dunkel was Gehas Arroganz, however the Non-Born Sorceress/Sorcerer Council Representative instead had planned it with the intention of Trian actually countering the assassination and taking the wound in his place, Gehas Arroganz hadn't taken into consideration that Dunkel would actually heal his Knight whom he saw as worthless. Dunkel indictaed this to Trian whom was near set to deal with Gehas Arroganz himself at Deling City, Gehas Arroganz however had surrounded himself in Galbadian Soldiers deep within the City which made it near impossible to get in without any kind of difficulty however Dunkel approched Edea with the risk of Gehas Arroganz being hostile to "their cause", Edea managed to call off some of the Galbadians surrounding Gehas Arroganz to protect herself instead. During the following parade, Dunkel comments that they could attempt to recruit Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart for their side however the assassination attempt against Sorceress Edea then went ahead with little to no success in the long term conflict, after the conflict it was then that Squall and Seifer were dragged away with new plans having to been set up. Gehas Arroganz however expected Trian to follow him and so led Trian to a battlefield that he had specifically chosen to see if Trian was worthy of the Sorceress/Sorcerer Power, Gehas and Trian fought down to their last with eventually ending with Gehas impaled, Trian from then on inherited the Powers that Gehas had for his own. Shortly after gaining his own Sorcerer Power (See: Sorceress/Sorcerer Power) Trian returned to Galbadia Garden eventually to activate the Garden's flying capabilities through the Ancient Centra Bunker underneath the Accademy, with it operational Edea was allowed to move her military presence to the skies. Finally, reports of Seifer and Squall's escape from the D-District Prison annoyed Edea and angered Trian however Dunkel calmed him saying that missiles had been launched at the other Gardens as a means of putting an end to the SeeD, stating that even if Seifer and Squall were to return home then they wouldn't have a home to return to anymore. The Stinger Digs Dunkel explained to Trian, whom now had Sorcerer powers, that there had been a powerful Terrestrial pair of weapons created to fight a renegade weapon long ago which had brought Early Humankind and the Spawn of Hyne to near extinction, Dunkel hinted that both Scorpion-type weapons were hidden around the world at ancient ruins. Dunkel also indicated that it was also possible to fuse these two Scorpion weapons together to make an entierly new and dramtically more powerful weapon, which Dunkel insisted that Trian could have for himself if he simply set out to search for them across the surface of the world, Trian agreed and set off immediatly to search for the weapons. Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Final Fantasy VIII Character Category:Final Fantasy VIII Original Character Category:Sorceress/Sorcerer's Knight Category:Sorceress/Sorcerer Category:Enemies